


See Me

by Catoncoffee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abusive Parent sort of ?, Character Death, Depression, Drama, Gakuhou was a major asshole, Gakushuu just wants to be loved, Parent-Child Relationship, Suicide, Warning I cried, Was really in the mood for some drama, dark as fuck, goddamn it someone save this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catoncoffee/pseuds/Catoncoffee
Summary: His phone rang . A insisting annoyance and reminder . He couldn't stop , he needed to move , now . Before the situation became too damaged to repair. He glanced at his phone , a brow raising a little at the displayed number ."Asano ,unusual of you to call me . Might I ask why ?"On the other end there's just silence . Gakuhou waits , precisely 45 seconds . Just as he is about to end the call , a hoarse voice is heard on the other end ."Hey , dad ... Did you ever , see me ? "Gakuhou's blood freezes .





	See Me

His phone rang . A insisting annoyance and reminder . He couldn't stop , he needed to move , now . Before the situation became too damaged to repair. He glanced at his phone , a brow raising a little at the displayed number .

"Asano ,unusual of you to call me . Might I ask why ?"

On the other end there's just silence . Gakuhou waits , precisely 45 seconds . Just as he is about to end the call , a hoarse voice is heard on the other end .

"Hey , dad ... Did you ever , see me ? "

Gakuhou's blood freezes . Because that's his son's voice . Unmistakably and yet , he hadn't heard Gakushuu cry since he was seven and sprained his ankle . He'd told him then , that powerful people didn't cry , couldn't afford to and he'd never witnessed his son's tears since . A big part of his was glad , Gakushuu had the intelligence and skills to make it through life without anyone's help . In the dept of his soul , a small corner cried out in sorrow because his son stared at him like at a stranger . Like he was a obstacle he had to conquer .

'That's fine . I will be your stepping stone , so you can succeed where I have failed .' Is what he would tell himself .

And yet ... here he is , listening to his son's hoarse voice through the phone and various scenarios fly across his mind . Still , when he speaks , his voice is cold , fake and as blank as ever . He hates himself for it .

"Asano , cease this foolishness . What are you saying ?"

A deep breath , a half chocked sob and despite himself , Gakuhou feels his chest tighten at the sound .

"I never hated you , not once you know ? I just wanted you to be proud of me , just to see me -" Gakushuu's voice is getting desperate , and a cold fear , buried since long ago resurfaces and Gakuhou feels nausea gather in his stomach . 

"Asano -" He tries to cut in , to no avail . His son is still speaking , voice breaking at intervals and a tremble becoming more and more noticeable .

"His death broke your heart . I know and I'm sorry for being such a coward . I just can't anymore , can't keep pushing ."

"Gakushuu , listen to me - , " he doesn't realize he's called his son by his first name , doesn't hear the terror in his voice , but his child does .

"It's so cold dad ... so very cold . It just eats at me , I can barely breathe . I know you'll probably hate me for this -"

Gakuhou's moving before he knows it . It doesn't matter that this could be a prank . A attempt from his son to shake him , to gain control . All it matters , is that small percentage , that voice that screams from within 'what if it's true ?' His hands are moving , faster than they'd ever moved before , the laptop trying to pin his son's phone and location .

He's near , on the mountain . He should have known .

"- I just wanted to tell you , that although you've pushed me hardest than anyone else , harsher , I don't hate you ..." That horrible silence again , Gakuhou's running , not even caring of the surprised teachers and shocked students as he sends coordinates to the police , his chest bursting with anxiety as he bursts through the school's doors . 

He can't take a car , can't climb the mountain with it . That damned octopus is gone too , if the news about a yellow object over the skies of France is any indication . The one time the monster can be useful and he's not here . Gakuhou knows fate is not kind , knows life takes without mercy , still he prays . Maybe for the first time in decades , that it won't take this from him . It won't take _him_ away .

"Daddy ," his breath freezes in his throat at that , Gakushuu hasn't called him that since he was a infant , and moves faster , " did you ever see me ?"

He has to answer , hopes that one word would be long enough time for him , enough delay so he can make it . He's closer to the dot now , jumping through trees like mad , body filled with adrenaline .

"Of course I saw you . You were the one that really mattered ."

Silence . He's almost there , a couple more feet and .

"Ah , thank you ."

The bang echoes through the silent air .

His son greets him with a small smile , eyes closed and sleeping in a field of colorful flowers , petals brushing through his hair .

It would be a beautiful sight . If not for the red stain right in the middle of Gakushuu's chest . The metallic scent fills his nose , attacks his senses . He faintly notices the gun in his son's hand .

But Gakuhou can't move . Just falls to his knees and stares with wide eyes at his child . His hand wraps around a smaller wrist . A bony wrist , he notes . Sees the shadows under Gakushuu's eyes , the pale skin of his face . Remembers the words spoken moments ago ...

'-so cold ... - eats at me .'

His ears are screaming with white noise , although he's sure the cleaning is silent . Just as Gakushuu's breaths are , just as frozen as his chest . He tightness his grip , flashes of strawberry hair and purple eyes run across his mind . Small pudgy face , a toothless smile . Skinny limbs wrapped around his neck and a warmth at his back as a smaller cheek nuzzles against his . Wide eyes the first time he'd shouted at him . Cold smile and blank face . 

A peaceful small smile , a hand that is getting colder and a breeze that brings the smell of vanilla , cinnamon and warmth . Gakushuu's smell .

He's not even aware he's screaming , not until his throat fills with blood and his voice won't come anymore .

They found them there . Him , bent over his son's body , long fingers gently running through silky locks . Gakushuu is declared dead and he still can't move , just holds onto that small wrist tighter as they take them away .

Two days after the creature known as Korosensei is killed , Asano Gakuhou is found dead , shoot in the chest in the same cleaning as his son .

When he opens his eyes , first thing he notices is the light . Warm and pure , almost blinding . He blinks .

"That didn't take long at all . I was hoping I wouldn't see you for years yet ... I'm glad you're here ."

That mischievous tone filled with a innocence he'd forgotten . A warm smile , shining purple eyes and strawberry blonde hair . He draws the smaller figure in his arms and sobs as smaller hands wrap around him . And Gakuhou finally breathes .

* * *

**So , I wanted to end this on a dramatic note but my poor soul just won't let me . It's two a clock and I'm writing suicidal fanfiction , what even is my life . Anyway , school is starting tomorrow and I had to get all the depression off my chest , what better way than to ruin a few characters and possibly make a few of you cry ? Pls don't hate me ok ? We all have moments ! **


End file.
